In the field of data recording mediums such as a disc recording medium and a semiconductor memory onto which an end user can record data, a data recording medium to which identification information with which the data recording medium can be identified is added has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 11-250572 describes an optical disc 1 having an media ID that is unique identification information.
Conventionally, such identification information unique to each data recording medium is used to copy-protect data recorded thereon. For example, when a data recording medium is of data recordable type, unique identification information is recorded onto the data recording medium at factory before shipment. When data is reproduced from the data recording medium, the identification information is checked. In this manner, reproduction of data that is recorded on the data recording medium that is recordable can be controlled. As a result, the data can be copy-protected.
In a method using post scribed ID (registered trademark) of which after data has been recorded, identification information is post-recorded using for example high power laser light, identification information is post-recorded in for example a data area of a CD-ROM (Compact Disc-Read Only Memory). When data is reproduced from the CD-ROM using dedicated software, the data can be copy-protected. This method is often used when a game program or application software for a personal computer is recorded onto a CD-ROM.
For example, identification information unique to a data recording medium is recorded in an area that a user cannot access. When data is recorded onto the data recording medium, the unique identification information thereof is encrypted as an encryption key. As a result, the data recorded on the data recording medium can be copy-protected.
Like those examples, identification information unique to a data recording medium is used to copy-protect data. Services for users using identification information have not been considered.
For example, a system that permits a user to download data through a network in accordance with identification information unique to each data recording medium does not exist. In addition, technologies for controlling a copy and a move of data from another recording medium to the present data recording medium in accordance with identification information unique to each data recording medium do not exist.
In recent years, technologies for providing the foregoing services using identification information that is not limited to copy-protection for data have been desired.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a data recording medium, a data recording method, a data processing apparatus, a data delivering method and a data delivering apparatus, a data transmitting method and a data transmitting apparatus, and a data delivering system and a data communication system that allow services to be provided for users using identification information that is unique to and that is recorded onto each data recording medium.